1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antistatic resin composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antistatic resin composition, and resin molded products molded from the antistatic resin composition that have permanent antistatic effect and good mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, one method to make a thermoplastic resin have permanent antistatic effect is to add polymer having a polyoxyalkylene chain into the resin. Such a method is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. Hei 03-255161, Hei 03-258850 or 2002-321314.
However, in any of the above methods, the molded product may sometimes have no antistatic property or low mechanical strength, depending on the type of the molding method used.